La Navidad de las Verdades
by Lin Welt
Summary: Es la Navidad de 1902 para los Cazadores de Sombras, para Lucie, otro año en el cuál reflexionar. /Este fic participa del Reto "Especial de Navidad" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"./


_Este fic participa del Reto "Especial de Navidad" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

 _El universo y los personajes (uno que otro no) son propiedad de Cassandra Clare._

* * *

 **La Navidad de las Verdades**

* * *

A Lucie le encantaba la Navidad. No solo porque recibía un montón de regalos y comía un sinfín de delicias, también porque adoraba ver a sus primos. Y esta Navidad vería a todos, bueno, a casi todos.

Todos los años el Enclave celebraba la fiesta de Navidad en el Instituto de Londres, pero aparte de eso, Lucie, su hermano, sus padres, sus tíos y sus primos celebraban una fiesta a parte, en la casa de alguno de ellos, con más regalos, mucha más buena comida y muy graciosas anécdotas.

Hacía ocho Navidades que había sido la última vez que Lucie había estado con todos sus primos, luego, desgraciadamente, Jesse había muerte, desde entonces Grace no ponía un pie en el instituto, Eugenia, Barbara, Charles y Alastair se la pasaban en Idris y últimamente Anna también. El precio por ser mayor.

Esta vez sería una Navidad especial. La pasarían en el Salón de los Acuerdos y, aunque definitivamente Jesse y Grace no asistirían, los demás sí. Tampoco es que ellos siempre hubieran ido a las fiestas, su madre estaba loca y odiaba a todos los tíos de Lucie, incluso a sus padres, así como a sus hijos. Las únicas dos veces que Jesse y Grace habían asistido fue por la insistencia y determinación de sus tíos. Y eso fue suficiente para que Lucie, una pequeña niña de seis, quedara encantada con Jesse y detestara a Grace.

Pero esa era otra historia.

Lucie dejó que la doncella le arreglara el cabello en una trenza atada del lado derecho, cuando terminó, le pintó ligeramente los labios y se retiró. Lucie se miró en el espejo una última vez, y después de asegurarse de que se veía bien, salió de su habitación.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al Salón de los Acuerdos, después de la travesía por el portal, estaban ya todos ahí. Lucie vio a sus tíos, Cecily y Gabriel, cargando a Alexander, su hijo más joven, de tan solo tres años. Vio a Sophie y Gideon, que no eran precisamente sus tíos pero ella los trataba como tal, abrazados y riendo. También vio a Charlotte y Henry que, aunque no eran tíos de sangre, si lo eran de corazón. Luego vio a Elias y Colette, los padres de Cordelia, entrados en la conversación. También vio a Philipp Morgenstern y su esposa, a los Whitelaw y a los Rosales. Antes de comenzar a caminar, vio a sus padres unirse a sus tíos. Su madre llevaba el _glamour_ , el que normalmente usaba en presencia de nefilim que no sabían que ella era una bruja. Con su apariencia normal, lucía como la hermana mayor de James y ella.

Una vez, en el cumpleaños de su padre, Tessa había decidido salir a comprar un regalo para él. Había llevado a Lucie y su hermano y, en el camino, más de dos caballeros se le habían quedado viendo. Eso no solo había puesto incomoda a Lucie, sino también algo triste. Sabía que su madre era hermosa y odiaba no serlo ella también. Incluso una vez un asqueroso mundano le había dicho algo como "No quiero ser inoportuno, pero ¿puedo saber el nombre de su bella hermana?" Lucie ni siquiera había respondido, solo había dado media vuelta y se había ido. Era algo complicado. No era que sintiera precisamente celos, pero en más de una ocasión había encontrado a alguno de sus primos mirando fijamente a su madre, aunque quizá no la mirasen con deseo, si lo hacían con curiosidad. Tessa llamaba mucho la atención, ¿cómo no?, era una bruja de cuarenta y un años con dos hijos que lucía de veinte viviendo con nefilim.

Antes de poder seguir sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, Cordelia llegó por detrás. La asusto y la hizo gritar, pero en seguida estallaron en risas.

—¡Casi muero del susto! —dijo Lucie riendo.

—¡Lo sé! —respondió Cordelia—. Te estábamos esperando, pensé que al final no ibas a venir.

—¿Cómo no iba a venir? ¡No me iba a perder la gran fiesta! La verdad no puedo creer que hayan invitado a todos los Cazadores de Sombras del mundo.

—No lo hicieron, solo a los importantes. ¡No habrían cabido todos! Lo que se me hace algo cruel porque de seguro uno que otro va a querer matar al Cónsul, ¿no crees?

—Vaya…

—Como sea, ese no es el punto. Te vi llegar hace rato y, en cuanto lo hice, también vi como Anton Morgenstern no dejaba de verte —Cordelia alzo las cejas de manera juguetona—. Oh por el Ángel, Anton Morgenstern esta prendado de ti.

—¡Pero qué dices! Claro que no, los hermanos Morgenstern me dan escalofríos —Anton y Alfons Morgenstern eran excesivamente atractivos. Altos, delgados, con un cabello tan rubio que le tiraba al blanco y unos ojos petrificantes. Uno los tenía de un gris demasiado claro y el otro, de un azul como el hielo. Eran muy serios y parecía que nada ni nadie les arrancaba una sonrisa. A Lucie le alertaban sus miradas, parecía que querían devorarte.

—Oh, vamos. Son guapísimos, deberías hablarles. Probablemente uno de ellos te invite a bailar.

—Espero que no, va a ser muy grosero que les tenga que decir que no —acto seguido, ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

Se acercaron a sus primos y Lucie tuvo que bailar con Matthew y Thomas. No estaba acostumbrada a bailar, y antes de que acabara la segunda canción, sintió que estaba a punto de vomitar. Sin embargo, recordó que la segunda vez que Jesse había ido a la fiesta de Navidad en el Instituto, había bailado con ella. Por ese entonces, Lucie tenía siete años y él, quince, pero había sido fantástico y había amado verlo sonreír. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo extrañaba, aunque apenas y lo había conocido. Ahora que lo pensaba, Thomas y Christopher se parecían considerablemente a Jesse. La forma de los ojos era casi la misma y sus narices se parecían mucho, la altura y la corpulencia también. Pero no eran Jesse, no tenían esa espontaneidad que él tenía.

Esa noche, en la Navidad de 1902 en el Salón de los Acuerdos, Lucie decidió que iba a descubrir que había sucedió con Jesse Blackthorn, porque definitivamente, no se creía que hubiera muerto sin más.

* * *

 _¡Espero les haya gustado! c: Algunos personajes son inventados, como los hermanos Morgenstern de los que me he enamorado, hahaha._

 _¿Un review?_


End file.
